More than one type of fangs
by Hypnotunez
Summary: Serana had given up on being freed a long time ago. But when someone who's meant to kill her on sight saves her and lets her live. She starts to question what people say she's supposed to be as this kind, protective Orsimer dragonborn treats her with anything but cruelty. Also, can vampires actually learn to feel any type of love again? Nothing is as it seems. Barely follows script


**AN: so after playing almost three hundred hours on Skyrim I finally got started on the Dawnguard thingy and met my most favourite vampire ever. And no it's not good old Harkon, he's too grumpy...But Serana has and is the best follower I've ever had as she's actually good with her magic and isn't a complete ass like Marcurio. No she would burn his ass with her spells.**

 **So I decided that what the heck let's write a fanfiction other than transformers. I am using a male character for the dragonborn because I want to because my actual character is a female Khajiit and I can't be bothered to write a long detail about my ridiculously complicated anthropomorphic cat...Also Orcs look really cool...he is also an orc ( Also if anyone has a male orc character, is yours ridiculously tall, because Harkon only reaches to my shoulders. Weird. Also my orc has custom made armour and weapons to help with the story, they are not in game items and are not (possibly) mods. Maybe. I don't know.**

 **And no this is not a romance, unless people really want to for some reason.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

If anyone had asked what Serana had seen when finally, finally she was let out of that tiny coffin, she would simply reply ' a dragon'. Because that was what she had seen after eons of being in a solid stone box that would've previously been a luxury coffin but was now a claustrophobia induced panic attack. Her feet hurt from literally standing the test of time with a great big hunk of gold that was her 'precious' elder scroll.

As soon as the thunk of the door opening sounded she had already started to sway towards the blinding light coming from the entrance. Just as she put her hands out to stop her fall she caught glimpse of her 'saviour'.

He was tall, very tall. And covered head to foot in a slightly reddened, and not just by the blood, solid dragon armour, the ribcage covered his chest and wrapped around as the reptiles hide covered up any of the holes, multiple hip and thigh bones had been used as shoulder, knee and hip armour, the shoulders had been used for his boots and so had the entire back foot. The gauntlets were used of stitched up hide and bones, the front claws being used for the hands. She had no doubt that the spine, shoulder plates and wing plates had been used for the back of the armour.

But it was the helmet that got her.

The entire top of the dragon skull had been remade to fit his helmet, the long snout had been shortened and reshaped so that it wasn't as long. The lower jaw had been torn in two so that either side of his face showed razor sharp teeth. Around the helmet there were multiple dragon horns that were all symmetrically placed along the base so that they curled round to the front. She couldn't even see his jaw as the front of the lower jaw had been shortened and placed in front of his mouth and stitched up with hide. Along his hips were multiple weapon sheaths and bags, a few arrow slots for a one time use if he was without his quiver. Slung across his back was a mammoth hide backpack, it was obviously enchanted to keep more than how much it looked to be able to hold.

He looked like a humanoid dragon. A humanoid skeleton dragon.

He also held an odd sword. It was obviously shaped like a one handed blade and yet it was at least bigger than a standard two handed sword. Its blade smelt of Ebony, silver, moonstone and...something odd. It was a mix of dwarven steel and Orichalcum. And there was a distinct smell of death, daedra. The weapon was infused with daedric hearts, a lot of them. Its hilt was made out of pure obsidian as that size of one handed weapon, and with such a large array of dense ingots would surely break with normal wood or iron. Along the hilt were two handmade cracks, not a battle would she thought, purposely made, but for what? The hilt then led onto the sleek blade itself, it was a split blade, the left side curving inwards first to the size of a normal blade. The right however continued and ended like a Dwarven greatsword had been split in two and then curved inwards like a scimitar.

Serana was no blade lover but that was one nice looking monster of a sword.

Serana now noticed that she was staring.

And so was he.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." He stated after a while of silence, his voice echoing around the large cathedral like cave.

"Well, aren't you going to help me up?" she huffed as she started to stand up.

He simply answered a pretty wise answer " No, why should I, you're a vampire and if I lent you my hand you could easily flip me over or cut my vein. Dragon hide isn't invincible you know."

"I wouldn't know I've never bought a dragon and turned it into armour." She dryly replied as she steadied herself.

"I didn't buy it." And with that he changed the subject.

"Is that an elderscroll?" he questioned, his right hand lifting up in curiosity.

"Yes it's an elderscroll, no you can't read it and no you can't touch it."

"I wasn't going to, I know how dangerous mine is at home. Froze a skeever in madness. Poor stupid rat."

"really? Wait your elderscroll?"

"yeah I have one too but we really need to get out of here..."

She perked up at that. "I have to go to my father, it's..."

"To do with the elderscroll?"

"How did you..."

"Know? Everything has to do with them. Have you not noticed?"

Sighing, he walked over to one of the multiple arcs that surrounded her 'cage' and casually leaned against it, Sheathing his sword in the process.

"We really should get out of here, unlike you I need oxygen to survive and caves are no good for my lungs, no matter how mighty they may be." He stated, his head nodding towards the newly sealed entrance, the gate had been sealed tightly and there was now no way of ever opening the gate from the side they were on.

"You have more of a chance of finding the exit than I do, I've been in there for..." she trailed off, she had honestly no idea how long she had been in her prison, after a while days started to feel like minutes once she stopped counting the seconds. She got used to the dark, her senses dulled from not being used as she was technically underground and even to this second she still heard the very realistic sound of her rational mind.

"Well, when did you get locked up in there? The starts usually the best to begin with you know." He joked casually towards her, slight concern lacing his tone as he looked around the area for an entrance.

"Well, who's the High King?" She questioned, her deep gold and red eyes following his movements.

"That...that's kind of up for discussion at the moment..." he replied in a tone akin to boredom.

"Great, I wake up to a war, who's who then?"

"There's 'Ulfric Stormass'...Stormcloak the 'true high king' and then there's the 'almost chop my head off Empire'" He muttered, obviously not being a big fan of the two.

"Empire?" confused, she walked towards him as he found another entrance and slowly started walking towards it, casually stepping over a dead vampire. His head turned towards her as she walked in line with him, she swore that she could see his eyebrow rise underneath that mass of dragon skull and hide.

"The Empire of Cyrodiil?"

"Cyrodiil has an empire?"

...

"You've been gone four eras!? You're not shitting me, are you?"

She stuttered when he rounded up on her and she realised how small she was compared to him. He wasn't threatening her, maybe. She was even more surprised when he grasped her shoulder and leaned in close, close enough for her to see the whites of his eyes underneath the brow of the skull. She would be lying if she didn't feel intimidated by his hulking mass of bone, hide and probable muscle.

"Who..."

She could hear his lips clench as he licked his lips and gulped as he contained his anger.

"The hell, put you in there. For _four_ eras?"

...

"...My mother."

...

She jumped backwards when a beastly growl emitted from his throat, low and gravely. She suddenly realised what that odd scent was.

"-werewolf..."

She swore she saw his smirk.

"Wrong,"

"Alpha."

She blinked wildly as she was grabbed roughly by her right arm and lead through the arch leading to the exit.

When did they get there?

* * *

Fresh air blasted her in the face as a greeting as if she were a long lost friend, the wind was so rough that if she had been alive, she would've had to gasp for air, the snow was a welcomed relief as it blasted against her face, regardless of the sharp knives the snow was a large contrast to the dank, humid cave they had previously been in.

The only downside to the outside was the sun. She had to stop herself from hissing as she raised her hood, since when had it had that many holes in it?

She heard the click of metal and hollow clunk of bone, she turned around to the armoured...Orc?

He sheepishly grinned as he slowly took his helmet off "Sorry, I forgot about your little allergy to sunlight vampy'. That hood will do you no good, here have my helmet." He spoke softly as he leaned over and gently pulled her hood down and placed the back of his helmet on her, the front of the skull had been swung upwards, he then placed the skull down and the bottom jaw nicely fitted so that it rested just above her nose.

Leaning over, he put one arm around her back so he could tighten the claps at the right side of the helmet, he was so close she could see his breath.

She finally had a good look at his face. For even an Orc he couldn't be considered ugly, a strong wide jaw and slightly lowered cheek bones, slight horns around his brow. His nose wasn't jagged along the ridge, well it was but it seemed more like small bumps than sharp jagged ridges, he had not necessarily great big fangs like most Orsimers usually inherited, instead they were smaller more defined and sharper teeth that jutted out symmetrically. His eyes however were a deep gold, so golden they almost cancelled out his smaller pupils that most of his kind had. His hair was shaved along the sides and the front and back tied into a long ponytail.

His war paint reminded her of his armour, dragon like, what seemed to be ridges of the eyes and nose covered some of his face and down the sides were 'teeth', all painted in a dark bloody red.

Stepping back, he held out her naked arm and inspected it like he was a guard inspecting a thief's bag of jewels.

Humming to himself, he voiced his thoughts "Even vampires can get frostbite, seen it before it's not nice." And with that he unclasped his gauntlets with a clink of metal and clunk of bone, firmly placed each gauntlet on her much smaller arms and hands, her fingers only reached the second segment of the fingers and she could move her arms around before they actually moved themselves.

"Why are you putting your armour on me? I'm your enemy, your meant to kill me..." she was honestly dumbstruck by his stupid act of kindness.

He now looked straight at her with those ridiculously deep gold eyes before leaning in close so he could wrap a cloak around her.

"Just because people fear you of what you are and just because others around you follow the rules of their stereotypes. It doesn't mean that you need to be ruthless and cruel like them. Life isn't about walking in the same line others walk just because of your race, gender, skin colour, abilities, disabilities, bloodline anything. Life is about looking into the big scary world of uniqueness and saying 'what the heck!'"

She smiled at him lightly "Thanks, it's been a while since someone's been this generous to me"

He chuckled back "You looked like you needed it Vampy, speaking of which."

He stepped back and thumped his forearm to his chest, an Orsimer greeting "K'aito, son of Kth'rut and Sahn'r, Thane of Whiterun, Falkreath, Dawnstar, Riften, Markarth, Morthal and Winterhold. Harbinger of the Companions, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Leader of the Thieves guild, Student of the Greybeards and Dragonborn to the whole of Skyrim. And you are?"

"Serana, vampire."

He grinned "Now there's more than one type of fangs."


End file.
